


Rays of Sunlight Through the Storm

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Hermione Malfoy's depression is swallowing her up. Luckily her late husband and her children know just how to snap her out of it.





	1. The First Ray - Draco's Message

Hermione runs straight for him, wishing that she could run a little faster to get to him, wanting and needing to pour her love into him. They'd been separated too long. She hadn't seen him since Harry come back from the dead. And now, two months later, she saw him., strolling through Diagon Alley. 

"DRACO!" She screamed enthusiastically. The tall, slender blonde figure turned and his face lit up like a firework.

"HERMIONE!" He called, turning towards her fully. 

 

She raced at him even faster. She leapt into his arms and nearly toppled him over. She kissed him fully on the mouth, pouring every ounce of love into him that she could muster. 

"Finally." He whispered as they broke apart. 

"I thought you were dead." She replied, breathless. 

"Not dead Love, never dead. We Malfoys have quite a thick skin you see." He said, only to her. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Well, thank the gods for that. I love you Draco Malfoy." She whispered. 

"And I you, Hermione." He whispered back.

"Marry me?" He asked as he placed her back on the ground. She stood gobsmacked in his arms.

"What about your parents?" She responded curiously. 

"They don't even hold a candle to you." He whispered, kissing her again. She smiled against his lips.

“Well then, yes Draco I will.” she replied, kissing him multiple times in quick succession. 

Hermione’s eyes stirred behind her closed lids and she fought the urge to open them. 

No, she thought sadly, my dreams are where he lives on. My dreams are where the happy times lie. 

Draco, her husband of twelve years, was dead. He had been slain by a deranged former Death Eater friend of his father’s. He had been dead for three years . Three years she had been the widowed Mrs. Malfoy; single mother to ten year old Scorpius, eight year old Aurorah, five year old Abraxas, and three year old Cassiopeia. She was an overworked and underpaid Ministry malcontent. But above all, she was cloaked in a heavy depression. 

Their large, opulent and ostentatious manor enveloped her, slowly suffocating her. Her parents and the Weasleys had helped her out as much as they could but she still couldn't shake it. All the empty rooms, left untouched because their children each had their own suites. Many of the rooms that had housed her husband and his parents, even Lord Voldemort, were dusted regularly but still stood empty, like rooms in a stately museum.

Finally she lost the battle with her own eyes and they fluttered open. The curtains on the windows and the panels of the four poster bed she laid on were pulled, the darkness a welcoming presence to her dark mood. 

“Mumma?” came a small voice from beyond the darkness. She stirred and lifted her head off the pillow.

“Cassi?” she asked. Tiny steps echoed across the marble flooring of their master suite, her master suite, she self corrected silently. 

A toddler’s hand parted the black curtains on the four poster bed, and a head of thick blonde curls popped into her inner sanctum. Her plate sized grey eyes instantly reminded her of the grey eyes she loved staring into so. Her children really were beautiful, she thought to herself as she stared at her youngest daughter. 

Cassiopeia climbed into bed with her mother, struggling for a moment, before crawling across the king size mattress to reach her. The little girl laid beside her mother and reached a tiny, chubby hand up to curl her mother’s chocolate curls around her small digits. Hermione smiled as she stared into her youngest daughter’s eyes and caressed the child’s cheek with her hand. 

“Mumma, why don’t you get up? Gwamma Molly made pancakes. Come on Mumma, come eat.” Cassi urged her mother, in her still unique toddler babble. Hermione smiled. 

“Mummy was just waking up sweetheart. Are your sister and brothers awake?” she asked quietly. The three year old smiled before shaking her head enthusiastically. 

“Gwamma Molly bwought Teddy wiff her! Scowpius was so excited he wan downstaiws. Awowah and Abwaxas wanted pancakes so Gwamma made them. Come and eat Mumma.” Cassiopeia told her mother, dragging her hand down her mother’s cheek.

“Do you miss Mummy Cassi?” Hermione asked, staring at her youngest daughter. The three year old shook her head enthusiastically to the affirmative. 

“We all do Mum.” came her eldest daughter’s more aristocratic voice. 

Hermione’s head shot up from her youngest’s face as three other faces that so resembled their father poked their heads through the curtain. She saw her eldest son holding her youngest son, both with their father’s blonde hair but her chocolate eyes and his pointed face.

“We miss the Mum that even though she disapproved of flying so young, still bought us the sharpest racing brooms. We miss the Mum who made us pumpkin pasties every chance she got. We miss the Mum who would read us both muggle and magical fairytales. We miss the Mum that would play hide and seek across the Manor with us.” Aurorah voiced, leaning against Scorpius.

She stood beside her brothers, a look of concern decorating her face sadly. Aurorah was the only Malfoy child with Hermione’s brown hair, not curly but straight as a pin like Draco’s, and the grey eyes so like her husband’s. Hermione smiled as her children climbed into their mother's bed and curled up against her in a reassuring hug. 

“Mum, we know you still miss Dad. We do too. But we hate seeing you like this. Please come have breakfast with Teddy and the lot of us. Gramma Molly wants to see you.” Scorpius said, laying his cheek against his mother’s shoulder as he stroked her curls, just like his father always had. 

Hermione reached her hand back to stroke his cheek and smiled at her three youngest children. 

“I don’t know how I can miss him so much when I have four little versions of him still here with me. I’m sorry loves. Mummy will promise to work on feeling better; for the four of you. Now, go tell Gramma Molly to make a big plate of pancakes for Mum ok? Go on, I’ll be right down loves, I promise.” she whispered the last part, as part of a promise to not only them, but to her beloved Draco as well. 

The four children kissed their mother in turn and waved before disappearing beyond the black veils of her bed again.Before she knew it, five year old Abraxas came bouncing back onto her bed happily. 

“What is it Brax?” she asked, resting her head back against the pillows. Her youngest son smiled at her. 

“Mumma, are you going to have syrup like Dad always did?” he asked, kissing his mother’s cheek. She smiled at tousled his perfect platinum blond hair. 

“Yes Brax. Gobs and gobs of it.” she said,giving him a nose kiss before waving him on his way. He bounced away happily after his siblings. 

 

Hermione rolled over and stretched. She kicked her legs over her side of the bed and made it back up. She grabbed her long, black dressing gown and wrapped it around herself as if chilled. She walked into her en suite bathroom and stared at her reflection disdainfully in the mirror.

How had she become this….this….creature? She pondered. Her curls stood up in places, mascara and eyeliner colored the tracks of tears down her face, and she looked sallow. She didn’t look herself. She knew she wasn’t sleeping well. She was plagued with the recurring dream of that day in Diagon Alley after the war had ended.

Two months. Two months she had gone without him and yet three long years was destroying her. 

She shook her head at herself and took out her bottle of Sleakeasy’s hair potion and began to brush it. Her wild, untamed curls became sleek and silky soft as Draco had always loved them. She scrubbed her face clean of the tear tracks and she decided to forgo the makeup for the day. Draco had always loved her natural look anyway. He had always said that her wearing makeup reminded him of the pureblood princesses of his status who put on gaudy amounts of it. He had always told her that it was one reason he fancied her. She was the exact opposite of everything he had been taught to find attractive. 

She then dragged herself from her bathroom to her wardrobe. She picked out a pair of black capri yoga trousers and a simple green tank. As she put the hanger back, she heard a small unlocking sound. She turned towards Draco’s portion of the wardrobe. A soft blue light emitted from a small door. She walked towards it. 

As she reached it, she noticed glass vials, each filled with a wispy, cloudy liquid. Fresh tears sprang from her eyes. A small, luminescent bowl stood perched on sturdy, silver legs. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she began to cry harder.  
Each vial was labeled. There was the day they met, at age eleven, the day she had slapped him at thirteen, the yule ball at fourteen, their first date at seventeen, as well as their wedding day, and the day she had given birth to their three eldest children. Sadly, he’d missed Cassi’s birth by two months, but Hermione remembered it vividly.  
Then she noticed other vials, of smaller more precious moments such as their first kiss, and their first time in bed together, late study sessions in the Hogwarts library, falling asleep curled up in overstuffed armchairs, and moments from all four of her pregnancies. She laughed as she saw one was labeled ‘Draco’s first nappy change’. Her laughs turned again to sobs as she sat down against the wall beside the Pensieve. 

“Oh Draco, I love you, and I miss you oh so much. Why did they take you from me?” she cried silently, resting her head against the wall.

“Princess.” she heard a whisper. She shot up to a standing position. She looked around the wardrobe before she heard it again. 

“Princess.” she looked towards the Pensieve.  
Surely not…. She thought, slowly looking down into it. 

Sure enough, Draco’s face was framed by the edges of the small pensieve. She dipped her head into it and felt a falling sensation. 

When her feet touched down again, she realized she was standing behind her husband as he talked into the very mirror she had been looking into moments ago. 

“Princess, I love you my Princess. Do you remember why I call you princess?” memory Draco asked, his unseeing grey eyes staring right through her. 

She licked her lips and thought. 

“You always said because you were known as the Slytherin prince, and I was your Gryffindor princess.” she whispered. 

“Because, I am the Slytherin prince after all, and every prince needs a princess…. Even if she is a snooty, swotty, stubborn know-it-all lion.” memory Draco chided. Hermione choked on a laugh and wiped tears from her eyes. 

“Better a swotty know-it-all than an elitist pureblood prince.” she whispered, recalling the conversation verbatim. 

“I know my father’s unhappy with me Princess. He didn’t want me to pick you, or give you the Manor. I think he’s to have me killed. If you’re watching this, I’m probably gone and I reckon you’re missing me like crazy. I wanted to gather all our happiest memories so that you’d never have to feel sad. I hate it when you’re sad. If my father does have me killed, I just want you to know how much you and the kids mean to me. I love all five of you with every ounce of myself. And I know you’ll be ok if I have to go. You’re my strong, stubborn, brilliant, kick arse, warrior lioness. I know the days will be hard, especially at first, but stay strong. I’ll always be here if you need extra strength. I’ll never really leave you. I’m in every face of our four beautiful children. I’m the soft summer breeze billowing in from the balcony of our Italy summer house, I’m the soft comforting hug of our coverlet as you lay in bed at night. Even when you can’t feel me, I’m never really gone from you. Every year when you take the kids to Platform nine and three quarters, I’ll be there in the steam rising from the train’s wheels. I love you my lady lion. I should go now, I hear you coming back from Florean’s with the kids. Just know, I’ll always love you. Forever….my princess.” memory Draco monologued, staring into her chocolate eyes without seeing her. She was wracked by emotional sobs as she listened to his words. 

“I love you...my prince.” she whispered, reaching her hand out to touch his shoulder. But then she felt her feet plant in the familiar space of her wardrobe. She cried as she looked at all the vials, all their memories, alphabetized and jarred at her disposal. 

She really had loved the most amazing man. He’d known he was marked for death by loving her, but still he did, fiercely so. And he had loved her with every bit of himself. She smiled down at the rings she still wore. She smiled fondly at the memories of their wedding, their engagement and every other miniscule memory. 

She couldn't deny her husband knew her well. So well in fact he knew one day she would need to hear those words from him, to be able to go on, and he’d secured them so she would surely hear them. 

“I love you Draco Malfoy.” she whispered again before exiting her bedroom. 

She wandered down to the dining room and smiled as all four of her children smiled up at her. She sat at the head of the table, with Abraxas to her left and Cassi to her right.

As she watched her children eat animatedly while Molly watched from the doorway to the kitchen admirably, Hermione realized that her loss of her husband was a bigger storm than she could weather alone. She had her parents, since she had thankfully been able to restore their memories, and the entire Weasley clan, and most of all she had her kids. 

Her kids had always been the little lights of her life. Their radiant, beaming smiles paired with her late husband’s memories were her little rays of sunlight, peeking through the clouds of this storm of a depression. The days would get easier, especially now that she knew she could revisit her fondest memories of her husband at her leisure. 

That was when Hermione Malfoy realized, her depression could be and would be overcome. Armed with the vials in the pensieve and the smiles in her children’s faces, she would be ok. One day at a time, she would be ok. And she would live on because her husband could not, and enjoy every day for the both of them.


	2. The Second Ray - Pregnant CNM

She returned to the Pensieve a week later. 

It was closing in on the fourth anniversary of Draco’s death and she was missing him again. She stood in her wardrobe after her children were in bed, and stared at the vials. She didn’t know which memory she cared to revisit first. There were so many. Then a thought occurred to her. Her hand subconsciously went to her belly.

She ghosted her hand over the stretch marks under her tank top. She was going to revisit the memory of the day she had found out about Cassi. She smiled at her own memory of that day. Seeing it from her husband’s point of view would be interesting.   
She looked for the vial titled ‘Pregnant-CNM’ and unstoppered it. She poured the memory into the Pensieve and plunged into it face first. 

When she landed, she could clearly make out the kitchen here in the Manor. There were children’s drawings of magical creatures on paper, unmoving, hanging from a bulletin board and it made Hermione smile. Her husband sat slumped over the Daily Prophet, whispering to himself, his pale, long fingers resting against his lips as he read at the kitchen island.

Suddenly she heard her own voice echoing from the corridors above their heads. She walked around the opposite side of the island to stare at her husband’s handsome face. She had to will herself to not cry so she could watch the remainder of the memory. 

Steps could be heard thundering above their heads and moments later, a younger, fitter and more energetic version of herself bounded into the kitchen. Draco turned to face his wife and smiled. 

“What is it Love?” he asked as she hugged him tight. He hugged her back, twice as tight and pulled away to see her face full of excitement. 

“Draco… I… I can’t believe it. We always said…” she stuttered, excitement rendering her near speechless. 

“What is it Princess?” he asked, grabbing her face so she would focus on him. 

“Draco, I… I’m….” she stuttered, gasping for breath. 

“Mumma’s havin another baby Daddy!” came then six year old Scorpius’ happily high pitched voice. 

Present Hermione smiled as she watched her husband’s eyes bugged to double their normal size and couldn't hold back her laughter.

“You’re… you’re…” he responded, having inherited his wife’s shocked stutter. Memory Hermione nodded as tears began to fall. 

“Draco, I’m pregnant. Soon we are going to be the proud parents of four beautiful children.” she whispered. 

Aurorah toddled into the kitchen as Draco took his wife into his arms and spun her around. Scorpius jumped up and down excitedly as four year old Aurorah only smiled. She was excited that Mumma was pregnant again. 

Baby Brax cried from the parlour, stopping the joyous celebration in the kitchen as Hermione went to tend him. 

Present Hermione smiled as she watched herself return moments later, Abraxas on her hip. Memory Draco walked over to Memory Hermione and kissed her temple gingerly. 

“I can't wait to meet the fourth little Malfoy.” he whispered in her ear. It echoed in Hermione’s own head as if she was hearing it in real time. 

“Maybe another girl this time since we have two boys already.” Memory Hermione openly wished. Draco nodded.

“Another princess for Daddy to spoil rotten.” he chided, kissing his wife’s cheek. 

“As if Aurorah isn’t spoiled enough?” Hermione answered, sweetly pretending her husband hadn’t fulfilled all of her whims since the day they had said ‘I do.’ 

“But Princess Aurorah isn’t the most spoiled Malfoy princess now is she, Princess.” he asked, looking at his wife with a pointed look.   
“Of course she is.” Memory Hermione stated stubbornly, continuing to feign innocent of any spoiling.

“Oh, so I’ve bought you nothing to festune you in my love and affection have I?” he chuckled, taking Abraxas from his wife. She smiled as Scorpius and Aurorah weaved themselves up in her legs. 

“Nope, nothing.” she answered shortly. Draco smirked and gave her a knowing look.

“So, no clothes, no jewels, no ancient runic magical texts, no library expansions, no muggle appliances or technologies?” he asked, purposely looking towards their refrigerator. Hermione blushed furiously. 

“Exactly.” he said, when his wife didn’t answer. He smirked to himself proudly. 

“Mumma’s the most spoiled Malfoy princess!” Scorpius cheered, raising his arms into the air. Aurorah joined him and Hermione fell onto one of their island barstools laughing. 

“Alright, alright Mumma is the most spoiled Malfoy princess. Mummy concedes.” she laughed as her two eldest children climbed into her lap. She hugged them both to her and looked at her husband.

Present Hermione was nearly in hysterics at the beauty laying out before her. She remembered this day as if it was yesterday in her own head, and seeing it from her husband’s perspective made her even more emotional. She felt warmth and happiness radiating around her person and she realized it must be how this memory made Draco feel when he would recall it. It made her smile amid her tears knowing her husband had been happy about their fourth child. 

“Now,” memory Draco boomed, capturing the attention of all in the room, “Shall we talk names Mumma Malfoy?” he asked, sitting beside his wife, settling Abraxas on his knee.

“Ginevra! Gramma Molly says it all the time it's really pretty.” Scorpius chirped. Memory Hermione smiled and shook her head. 

“But that is Auntie Ginny’s name. We should give this baby his or her own unique name.” Hermione reasoned with her six year old son who nodded. 

“Bellatrix!” Scorpius suggested, to a scowl from his mother. 

“Hey Scor, why don’t we try names that aren’t taken by people we already know?” Draco suggested, as Memory Hermione stared across the room absently. 

“Lily!” Aurorah cheered. Hermione laughed and shook her head. 

“That’s your cousin’s name silly. How about Cassiopea for a girl, Cassi for short?” Hermione suggested. Scorpius looked up at his mother and nodded furiously. 

“ I likes that name Mumma.” Scorpius answered. 

“Cassiopea Narcissa Malfoy? If it’s a girl, that is?” Draco suggested to his wife, who nodded. 

“What about a boy name? Just in case?” Hermione asked. Scorpius perked up instantly.

“Scorpius!!” he volunteered to which both his parents laughed. 

“That’s your name Scor. We can’t have two Scorpius’.” Draco answered, beating his wife to the punch. Scorpius stroked his chin and thought. Hermione laughed at her son’s comedic body language. 

“Arcturus.” Present Hermione whispered, remembering her suggestion. 

“Arcturus.” came Memory Hermione’s voice a moment later. She and Draco shared a look before he nodded. 

“I like it. But what to go with it?” Draco asked, looking at their two children in his wife’s lap. 

“Arcturus…. I’ve got it. Arcturus Orion Malfoy.” Draco quickly answered his own question. Hermione let the name roll around in her head for a few moments before slowly nodding. 

“I love them both. Cassiopea Narcissa and Arcturus Orion Malfoy. Both good names. “ Hermione stated, looking at her husband appreciatively. 

“I want another brother. I vote Arcturus.” Scorpius piped up, anxious to be included in the conversation. Aurorah shook her head. 

“I vote Cassi. I wants a sistew. I’m sick of bwothers. Silly boys with your Quidditch and bwooms, and getting diwty. I wants a sistew!” Aurorah growled, looking at her brother murderously. Hermione shivered at the evilness in that stare. It so resembled Bellatrix's steely evil stare. 

Present Hermione remembered the chill of unpleasant familiarity coupled with the thought that her eldest daughter would surely be placed in Slytherin come her Hogwarts days. 

“Turus!” Scorpius suddenly wailed. Aurorah would not be deterred.

“Cassi!” she yelled in response. 

“Turus!” “Cassi!” they went on arguing like this for a few minutes before Abraxas began to cry. Hermione couldn’t tell if it was from his siblings’ protests or a want to be included even though he couldn’t speak real words yet. 

“Listen Scor, Rori, listen. We can’t just magically make the baby a boy or girl like we want. It’s already been decided inside Mumma’s belly, and we can’t change it. The only one who knows what Baby Malfoy will be is Mumma’s body. We will just have to wait and see what the baby is. So can we not argue about it anymore? It’s upsetting Brax.” he stated, leaning in close to his children. Scorpius nodded reluctantly and Aurorah soon followed. 

“Yes Daddy.” the two siblings said in unison.

“Excellent. Now why don’t you to run off and play while Mumma and Daddy talk for a few moments yeah?” he continued, dropping to a knee in front of his children. They both nodded and smiled before sliding off their Mum’s lap. They ran across the kitchen and out into the corridors. 

“Be careful you two! Remember not to run in the...and they’re gone. Why do I try?” she called after her children before quickly giving up. 

Draco silently Accio’d Abraxas’ playpen and placed him in it. The toddler grabbed for a green blanket and curled up to sleep.

He then walked over to his wife and wrapped her in his arms lovingly. She laid her head against his own as he nuzzled into her neck affectionately. 

“I love you Princess.” he whispered, laying his head on her shoulder. She smiled. 

“I love you too Draco.” she whispered back, staring at their youngest son. 

Present Hermione was crying buckets at the memory of her husband so tenderly holding her. It was one thing she sorely missed about him. He always held her as if he would perish if ever he was without her. It made her happy to have been so loved but it also made her so terribly heartbroken that he had been taken from her. 

As she watched her late husband hug her memory counterpart, her feet found the floor of the wardrobe again.

She stared down at their mutual nuzzling, glistening blue in the pensieve pool and smiled as she wiped away her tears. 

“I love you Draco Malfoy.” she whispered, blowing the memory representation of her husband a kiss before collecting the memory back into the bottle and re stoppering it. She placed it back in its rightful place and closed the doors to the pensieve. 

She walked slowly to Draco’s portion of the wardrobe and rifled through the assorted clothes there. She found his old Quidditch jumper and pulled it over her tank top before leaving the wardrobe. 

She walked from her wardrobe to her bed and climbed into it soundlessly. She stared at his side of their bed and fingered the individual stitches in the jumper as a breeze came through the open balcony doors to her right.

A musky, earthy scent wafted to her nostrils. Hermione gathered the collar of the jumper around her nose and inhaled. Her husband’s rich, French cologne filled her nostrils and for a moment, she felt him in bed with her again. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Within minutes, Hermione descended into Draco-centric dreams. Some of memories past, others of things she only wished they had done together. But Hermione felt at peace. Yes, her husband was gone from their world physically, but it was like Dumbledore had said once, or maybe it had been Harry. 

“Draco will never truly be gone, when those who remain are loyal to him.” she paraphrased sleepily. 

Hermione Malfoy’s depression was slowly dissipating. Each happy memory etched away at a piece of dark obsidian stone-like depression from her heart. With her children and her memories, everything would be all right again. One day.


	3. The Third Day -- "Go to the Ball With Me?"

"Gods Hermione I would have KILLED for a dress like yours! It was truly stunning!" Ginny squealed as she fingered the pages of the photo album Hermione had fashioned for the Yule Ball.

Hermione came out of the kitchen into the sitting room, carrying two glasses of a fine pink moscato from their expansive wine cellar. She sat beside her friend, practically sister and handed her one of the glasses. Ginny took it graciously.

"That was the night my bookworm caterpillar self turned into a beautiful bookish butterfly." Hermione whispered, looking at a picture Narcissa had given her of Draco in his suit.

"You miss him don't you Hermione?" Ginny asked, watching her friend over the rim of her wine glass.

Hermione took a drink and stared at the picture. She crossed her legs underneath her and rested her glass on her bent knee. She swallowed. How did she answer that glaringly obvious question? She wondered.

"Every day. He's everywhere. In every memory for years, every room of this big, empty house, in the four angelically perfect faces of my kids, he's everywhere. It makes the depression ten times harder, and yet immensely easier at the same time." Hermione said, gathering her sweater about her. Ginny nodded, staring into her wine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up. I just," she started, choosing her words carefully, "I worry about you. In this big house alone with no other adults to talk to." Ginny finished, sipping her wine soundlessly.

"Mum and Dad come by, and your mum too... even your husband comes to visit. It does get hard but I love being here, in my home, with my children and surrounded by my husband's childhood home. It makes me feel close to him and that helps my depression." Hermione responded. Ginny nodded.

"You two weren't together at the Yule Ball were you?" Ginny asked, looking to the picture of Draco. Hermione shook her head.

"No. We didn't start dating until adulthood Gin. You know this. Eighth year at Hogwarts he asked me to dinner in Hogsmeade. No, but his mum gave me that picture so I would have him in the album when I revisit the memories in these pictures." Hermione, looking down at the picture before taking another sip. Ginny nodded.

"Well love, I should probably be off. Harry will be home any time now. And I need to get the boys ready for supper. I'll owl you later this week?" Ginny asked, downing the last of her glass before standing.

Hermione stood with her and nodded. She wiped her hands on her jeans and dusted the lap of her jeans off.

"Scorpius! Aurorah! Bring James and Albus to the sitting room near the kitchen so they can go home please!" she called up stairs.

"Coming Mum!" Scorpius called.

A loud, thundering came from the third floor and then down the stairs as six children ranging from ages eleven to three stampeded down the stairs. They nearly collided with their mothers as they entered the sitting room. James and Albus barreled into Hermione and nearly toppled her over. She hugged them both and smiled.

"Bye Aunt Hermione." the boys said in unison. She smiled and kissed both of the boys on the head.

"Bye James, Bye Albus." she said as her own children hugged Ginny goodbye.

When she was done she moved towards the fireplace. She threw a handful of floo powder into the fire and motioned the boys forward. They moved to stand by their mother.

"Bye Scor." James called.

"Bye James." Scorpius answered.

"Bye Al." Aurorah called. Albus blushed.

"Bye Aurorah." he replied. And then they disappeared into the fire.

"Alright you lot. Upstairs to get ready for bed." she called, ushering them all upstairs, following after Cassiopeia so she could assist her and Brax.

Scorpius and Aurorah went to their own bathrooms and Hermione followed after the younger two into Abraxas' room. She dug through his wardrobe for pajamas as he and Cassi jumped on his bed and played animatedly. Suddenly she heard a slap and a strangled cry.

"M-M-Mumma! Bwaxy HIT ME!" Cassi wailed, standing in the middle of Abraxas' blue bedding, head tossed back, tears pouring down her face. Hermione scowled.

"Abraxas Phineus Malfoy, do you really mean to tell me you just slapped your sister?" she turned, hands falling to her hips, pajamas balled into the fists at her hips. Abraxas' head fell forward and he began to cry as well. Hermione instantly felt awful.

"Hey… come here you two." she said, walking to the bed to sit before gathering both of her youngest children in her arms and hugging them.

"I'm sorry I hurt Cassi, Mumma. I didn't mean to. Well, I did but I shouldn't have hit her cuz she's littler than me." Abraxas muttered into his mother's shoulder.

"What do you tell your sister Abraxas?" Hermione asked as Cassi curled into her side in an attempt to hide. Abraxas reached for his little sister and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I hit you Cassi." he said, kissing his younger sister's forehead. Cassi swatted at him. Hermione turned a stern eye on her youngest daughter. Cassi shrank under her mother's eye and kissed her brother's cheek.

Hermione pulled up Abraxas' hunter green polo above his head and off. Then she took down his khaki shorts and pulled the blue quaffle covered henley pajamas over his head. Abraxas hugged his mother around the neck and bounded into his bathroom.

Hermione held out a hand for Cassi to take as she heard water turn on in the adjacent room. Cassi hopped down and ran into the bathroom after her brother. She walked in after her children.

As she rounded the corner into the bathroom she gasped as she saw Abraxas painting on the mirror with toothpaste. He watched gleefully as the toothpaste tube wrote "Quidditch is better than Baby Dolls" across the stone set bathroom mirror by itself. Cassiopeia sat on the toilet, her mouth dropped open dramatically.

Hermione leaned against the doorframe lazily, tapping her foot against the warm stone tentatively.

"Abraxas Phineus Malfoy…" she trailed off sternly. The toothpaste tube fell into the sink with a quiet plop as Abraxas turned to face his mother, eyes wide in fear.

"Hi Mumma." Abraxas muttered, stricken nearly silent by his shock.

"Abraxas, this is getting ridiculous. You knew I was just in your room. Why do you insist on these antics?" she asked, grabbing the tube out of the sink. She grabbed Abraxas' arm and bent him so she could swat him gently on the behind.

"Mumma, I was just trying to entertain Cassi cause I thought you went to go get her a nightgown from her wardrobe. I was being good Mumma, honest I was." he pleaded, turning his eyes of fear into pleading puppy eyes.

"No Abraxas. This is one grate too far. This is not good behavior. And I'll tolerate it no more. As punishment, no broom for two weeks, do you hear me? None. Not on Scor's or Rori's, none. Your feet are to stay firmly set on the garden grass." she muttered as she squeezed a dollop of toothpaste onto the bristles of his brush.

She grabbed his chin firmly and opened his mouth to brush his teeth thoroughly. Cassi sat on the toilet seat and waited patiently for her turn. As Hermione finished with Abraxas, she grabbed Cassi's purple toothbrush and squeezed a dollop onto it. Cassi smiled enthusiastically as Hermione began to brush the small porcelain white pearls.

When she was done with hers, she ushered both of her youngest children out of the bathroom to sit on Abraxas' bed. Hermione turned back to clean the mirror but then remembered the earlier slap. She turned back towards her children quickly. Abraxas was pulling back his coverlet and gesturing Cassi inside. Hermione smiled and re-entered the bathroom. She used a quick cleaning spell on the mirror and chuckled to herself.

Her children really were so like their father. Scorpius was serious, Aurorah was cunning, Abraxas was mischievous and Cassi was dangerously smart.

She walked back into Abraxas' room and smiled as she looked at Cassi and Abraxas. They were cuddled underneath the coverlet together, heads together, fast asleep. Hermione walked towards them and kissed both of their foreheads as she tucked them in tight.

She exited the room and then walked towards Aurorah's suite. She knocked on the door and heard a quiet "Come in Mum" from behind it. She opened the door and walked in to find her eldest daughter, already in a nightgown and in bed.

"All ready?" she asked as she walked to her daughter's bed. Aurorah nodded and placed a picture frame on her bedside table.

Hermione sat gently beside Aurorah and looked at her. Aurorah wiped at her face and Hermione looked up at the picture of Draco, helping Aurorah fly for the first time. Hermione smiled faintly.

"Missing your dad huh?" Hermione asked gently. Aurorah nodded.

"Yeah. I do. He hasn't seen how good I am on a broom, he doesn't know that I'm already learning wandless magic… he doesn't know. He's not here. Why did that stupid werewolf have to hurt him?" Aurorah asked, fresh tears falling. Hermione hugged her daughter tight and stroked her hair.

"Rori, listen to me. Your dad sees everything you do. He loves you. He's still here, even if you don't see him. And let me tell you. Your grandpa Malfoy didn't approve of your dad being with me. But your dad loved me enough to defy your grandpa. And so Grandpa Malfoy paid that werewolf to hurt Daddy." she said as simply as she could.

She knew both Scorpius and Aurorah understood the discrimination she had gone through for being muggleborn, at least to some extent. She and Draco had worked to instill love no matter the blood status into their kids from infancy.

"Stupid werewolf anyway. I miss him so much Mum." Aurorah whispered, as Hermione hugged her daughter tighter.

"I know Rori, me too. I miss him every day." Hermione whispered into her daughter's brown hair.

"I love you mum." Aurorah whispered, her arms finally reaching around her mum.

"I love you too Aurorah. Now come on, lay down." she said, moving so her daughter could snuggle down into her purple plush coverlet. Hermione pulled the blanket up and kissed her cheek then her forehead.

"Night Mum." Aurorah whispered, her eyes on the picture of her and her father. Hermione stroked her hair and smiled down at her.

"Goodnight Aurorah. Sleep well." Hermione said, turning to walk to the door.

She walked to Scorpius' room last and saw her oldest son, sitting in his comfy chair, fast asleep, a book laying on his chest. She smiled and walked over to him. She gently removed the book and folded his hands on his chest. She sat it beside his chair on the side table. She bent to kiss his forehead and whispered,

"How like your father you are Scorpius, mum's little bookworm." she smoothed his hair and left his room.

Once all her children were sleeping she walked back to the sitting room to pick up the yule ball album. She walked back to her own room and sat on the bed, flipping through the pictures; even the ones Draco had never liked because of her 'Bulgarian bon bon' being in them. She stopped when she reached the picture of her husband. She ran her fingers over it and a memory crossed her mind. She left the album on the bed and went into their closet.

She walked to the pensieve, and looked along the shelves of memories. She found the one labeled 'Our Own Yule Ball' and unstoppered it. She poured it into the pensieve and before long she was falling into the memory.

****************

She stood and looked around, realizing she was in the ballroom. She looked around and noticed the ice-like decorations and the familiar music wafting over from the music player. She heard laughter and voices. She walked into the corridor and saw her husband, walking behind her former self, covering her eyes. She saw her memory self wearing her dress from fourth year, complete with the same hair and earrings. Her husband wore his same outfit as well as a huge smile.

He led her into the ballroom, her hand resting delicately against his arm as he led her to the middle of it.

"Open your eyes Princess." he whispered, blowing at her hair gently. Present Hermione heard his voice in her head as she watched her former self open her eyes.

Her mouth dropped open in astonishment, and her eyes grew.

"Oh Draco!" memory Hermione gasped, her hands covering her face before turning to look at him.

"I figured since neither of us had a very good time at the Yule Ball that Hogwarts hosted, we could have our own, right here, in our home." he whispered, pulling her towards him in a hug. She smiled up at him and reached up to press her lips against his delicately.

"This is beautiful Draco." she whispered. He smiled at her genuinely.

"Now, do you remember that infernal dance we had to learn?" he asked, moving his body into the perfect frame hold of the yule ball dance. She nodded and stepped into his hold gracefully.

The opening song began to play and Hermione began to laugh as her husband spun her around the room elegantly, her skirt floating on air as they twirled. She laughed as he rested his hands on her hips and lifted her into the air with practiced ease.

After they had finished the customary opening dance, he led her to the kitchen where they dined over a candlelit dinner and then they returned to the ballroom to dance to the Weird Sisters goofily.

Hours later her husband carried her up to their bedroom to finish their Yule Ball evening romantically.

When they reached their bed, he deposited his wife down onto it gently. He climbed atop her and kissed her innocently. She pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him.

"Really? Sex?" she asked, slightly spiteful as he kissed down her chest, his hold tightening on her. He chuckled, and buried his face in her chest.

"No my love. Just a breathless snog. Like any normal fourth year would participate in at the Yule Ball." he whispered, kissing her lips delicately.

She rolled him over and kissed him fiercely. She licked against his lips.

"Just a snog huh? Are you sure about that?" she asked, deepening the kiss exponentially. She felt her husband grow against the backs of her thighs.

"Merlin Granger, You're amazing." He whispered, his hands roaming over the fabric of her dress with the exploration of an inexperienced fourteen year old.

"Granger? I thought my last name was Malfoy." she whispered. Draco chuckled.

"Hush Princess. It's more authentic if I use your maiden name. Now just relax and enjoy." He jested breathlessly, straining as he ground his hips into her core.

"Whatever you say Malfoy." she bit back wistfully. He chuckled.

"That's my feisty little lioness." he whispered as she ground down onto him in return and his head hit the headboard hard.

"So much for just a snog." she muttered triumphantly. Draco gave a breathy laugh.

"What can I say? I'm no match for your fantastic feminine wiles." Draco whispered, biting her lip gently. She bit back a moan.

"If you keep this up it really be more than a snog. So much more." she whispered.

Draco smiled and rolled over so he was on top of her. He grasped for his wand and used nonverbal magic to vanish her dress and his suit. She now laid underneath him in a periwinkle lacy bra and matching lace briefs. He growled indelicately at the sight.

"Merlin You're beautiful." His eyes started at her face and traveled lower as his hand ran feather light up her left thigh. She laughed and watched him.

"You're barking." She chuckled as he kissed her bare stomach gently and kissed lower. She felt him exhale slowly against her skin.

"Barking mad for you Baby." He whispered as his tongue took the place of his lips and he licked at the lace covered flesh of her mound.

"May I?" He followed up quickly. Silver eyes met brown and his wife nodded. He reached his hands up to grab at the waistband. Hermione lifted her hips up and he slid the underwear down her legs softly. As he tossed them into the room, he kissed the small patch of trimmed hair and and slid his fingers across her lower lips. She arched up at his touch and he smirked.

"Gods I want you." He whispered against her flesh. She nearly moaned at the sensation.

"I want you too." she muttered.

Draco reached his lips to plant a sweet kiss upon her bud and then kissed up her body. He pulled himself out of his underwear and positioned the tip at her wet core. He pushed inside her gently and they both moaned at how he filled her. He rocked his hips back slowly and pushed back inside h2er moments later. He rocked in and out of her at a slow pace until she was panting for it. He knew she loved a slow buildup.

He sped up when he saw her grasp the sides of her pillow. As he pumped he reached his lips down to kiss her passionately. Gooseflesh prickled on her skin like it always had, since their first kiss underneath the wild mistletoe growing in Hogsmeade village. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed their lips together as sweat created a sheen on their skins in the blackness of their bedsheets.

He moved faster and drove them both to the brink of orgasm. Their lips stayed almost glued together as they rode their highs. Draco felt her inner muscles tighten around him and he groaned at how good she felt, even after six years. She nibbled on his lip like he liked and he let himself loose. He slowed his pace to gradual thrusts and spilled his seed inside his wife.

"And so Abraxas was conceived" Present Hermione whispered to herself happily as she watched the memory version of her husband fall onto her past self listlessly and begin to snore quietly.

****************** 

She smiled and felt herself being pulled back. Her feet fell flat on the carpeted floor of the wardrobe, and she walked out to her bed. She laid in it and stared at his pillow. Just remembering their mutual passion made her feel slightly better. She fingered the picture of Draco in the photo album once more as she laid her head down on her pillow.

She rolled onto her back and looked up into the carving of the canopy. It was of a lion and a dragon intertwined.

She remembered Draco saying something about it being a symbol of how when they came to bed; when they retired their room, it was only them. It was where their worlds, outwardly so different - his one of finance, business deals and of revamping the Malfoy name; hers one of nappies, picture books and kissing ouchies - became one in the same. This was to be their inner sanctum. Where they gave the biggest and best parts of themselves to the other. Whether that were to be physically, emotionally or mentally. She smiled sadly at the notion as she looked at the lion's paws at the dragon's neck. It made her snort because she had most definitely wanted to throttle him time and again.

She turned back to the album to close it and then closed her eyes peacefully.

"I love you always Draco Malfoy." She whispered to the black expanse behind her lids. And she drifted into a peaceful, fitless sleep.


	4. The Fourth Ray - Christmas Present of Christmases Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I had posted this before but I realized it was littered with errors so I took it down to edit it and am just now finishing it. Grab some tissues. ❤MP

The months came and went and Christmas creeped upon the family of five. Hermione’s depression ebbed and flowed, depending on the day. She had taken to reminding herself she was living each day for both herself and Draco. 

The Manor was decorated by happy house elves, and it looked every part a lively mansion from muggle holiday movies. Hermione walked through the halls, fixing small details as her children ran through them with Christmas cheer radiating off of them. 

On Christmas Eve night, the overworked and overtired Mrs. Malfoy hosted a dinner party for those closest to her. Even so, it was to be a large affair. Hermione had prepared several dishes herself but upon Molly Weasley’s and Mrs. Granger’s arrival, they took over, insisting that Hermione relax and enjoy the night with her children and her friends. 

As she passed the foyer she smiled up at the ten foot tall magically preserved and ostentatiously decorated Christmas tree that accented the main staircase. It had been a gift from her over the top mother-in-law. She heard Scorpius, Teddy, James and Albus running about upstairs. Aurorah and Lily were sitting in the main sitting room, beside a seven foot tall Christmas tree giggling and pointing out the heaps of presents underneath it. They knew there was a present for everyone, as Hermione always did copious amounts of shopping to provide for everyone. 

When the table was set with trimmings galore, the entirety of Hermione’s extended family sat down to the long table. Hermione looked around at her children playing with cousins and her assembled family and she was overcome with a warm feeling. She looked up and down the table at the mini Christmas trees and the crimson table runner and all of the smiling faces. 

Two hours and many bulging full stomachs later, the assembled guests littered the sitting room to receive their gifts. Molly received her own Weasley sweater as well as a beaded necklace. Arthur received a muggle bicycle, something so simple yet so appreciated by the muggle loving man. Given she had so many Quidditch aficionados in her family, she had practically bankrupt herself and emptied Quality Quidditch supplies to find gifts for Ron, Harry, the twins, Ginny, Angelina, Blaise, Theo, her children and her nieces and nephews. She bought her mother a diamond bracelet, simple and understated yet timelessly elegant. For Luna she had bought a wacky patterned jumper. For Bill and Fleur she had bought a couples vacation in France. For Pansy she had gotten several expensive rings that she knew her now dear friend would appreciate. For Charlie she had gotten a pair of expensive Hungarian Horntail skin gloves. And for herself, she had surrounded herself with those she held most dear. Yes it was quite a large group but they were she and Draco’s blended and extended family. She smiled at the pleasant memories swimming in her head. 

After the gifts had been deposited with their recipients and ripped open eagerly, Molly told all the children to go write their letters for Father Christmas to throw into the fire while Hermione lingered in the sitting room staring at the tree. A particular memory made her smile as she stared at it. It was the tree they had bought their first Christmas together. She had urged Draco to indulge one of her muggle traditions and he had been so in love with her that he obliged happily. She looked at an ornament that was unique from the rest of the tree. It was the ornament Draco had encased her engagement ring in when he proposed. She stood and walked over to the tree, grasping for the ornament gently. It was nothing special, a simple silver ball, conspicuously easy to conceal something inside. 

Before she delved too deep into the memory, she heard a thundering of small feet roaring down the second floor corridor. 

She looked up and laughed at the stampede of red, blonde, brown and blue haired children all eager to be the first to pitch their letter into the fire. Her eldest son, ever the competitor, was leading the pack with his younger brother at his heels. They both reached the fire first and tossed their letters at the fire. They were followed by a flurry of redheads with Teddy and her daughters intermingled in a sea of red. 

Once all pieces of parchment were sufficiently singed, Hermione turned away from the tree to smile at the kids. 

“Alright you lot, Malfoys, it's time for bed. Up stairs with you. Weasleys, Zabinis, Notts, go to your parents and have them get you ready to go home. Alright thank you.” she called out firmly, smiling as Abraxas stood stiff as a soldier saluting his mother. A moment later the children departed and Hermione walked into her kitchen. 

She slumped into a barstool at the island and her mum came over to rub her shoulders. She reached a hand up and squeezed the elder woman’s hand and smiled. 

“It’s growing heavy on you tonight isn't it?” her mum asked as her dad poured a glass of whiskey for Father Christmas. Hermione watched the copper liquid swish and nodded. 

“Yes it is. Dad, would you mind getting out some shortbread and a carrot? I think I’m going to pop out to the cemetary for a moment.” she stood and took off towards the Malfoy family plot. Her mum disappeared into the Manor to tend to Abraxas and Cassi. 

She walked across the frozen and flurried ground, wrapping her arms around herself to stay warm as her breath puffed out in front of her. She reached the wrought iron gate of the Malfoy family cemetery and her gaze landed on her target. She opened the gate and walked through it, stalking towards the alabaster stone. 

Her parents-in-law’s names were inscribed in the stone. It read, 

Here lies

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy   
1954 - 

 

Narcissa Lunara Black Malfoy  
1955 - 2009

Beloved Mother, Treasured Wife

She knelt before her mother in law’s grave marker and drew her wand. She cast a nonverbal spell and a wreath of evergreen began to materialize before her. Red poinsettia flowers grew on top of the fir sprouts and Hermione smiled. 

“Happy Christmas Narcissa. Give that wonderful man a kiss and a Happy Christmas from me and the kids. We miss you both.” she whispered. She kissed the pads of her fingers and then rested them against her mother in law’s name. 

Narcissa and Hermione had grown close over the years. She had found they had many things in common, most often their innate joy at irritating the piss out of Draco. He had adored how close they had become, unless they were double teaming him. Countless times they had given each other conspiratorial glances over the rims of teacups when he walked into a room, giving him the feeling they’d been discussing him, even if they’d been discussing potion ingredients.

Narcissa had been ecstatic that her son had found love beyond the bounds of a marriage contract. She had hoped he would, but she had never guessed it would have been the plucky, pig headed muggleborn he professed to hating in his early years. 

Hermione smiled at her memories of the stately and stunning former Mrs. Malfoy and her memories of Narcissa’s brand of Christmas spirit. It had always been the woman’s favorite holiday. 

She tore her eyes away a moment later, and moved her eyes over to the polished white marble stone beside theirs. She stood and walked over to it. She stared down at it and tried not to sob. 

Here Lies

Draco Lucius Malfoy

1980 - 2012

Beloved Son, Treasured Husband, Devoted Father

She knelt before his portion of what would be their stone when she passed on one day. She again drew her wand and with another non verbal spell conjured a wreath of white stargazer lilies surrounded by white calla lilies, which had become a form of communication between the married couple over the years. When Draco had asked her on their first official date, he had shown up with pink stargazers and promised to always shower her with a wealth of love, affection and shameless spoiling. It filled her with happiness to think about.

She smiled at the arrangement and stared for several moments at his stone. She reached a hand up and touched it as she let a few tears fall. She looked beside their stone at the small grey grave marker. It was granite and inscribed on it was

Here Lies

Baby Malfoy 

2008 - 2009

That baby had been their Christmas baby. It had been conceived around Halloween, and had died inside her womb just after the new year. She sobbed at the loss of both her husband and her child, overcome by emotion. 

She stood finally and blew a kiss towards the markers. 

“Happy Christmas my love, it’s not quite the same without you here. But of course, you know that,” she laughed as a memory came to her. “If I recall you once said, ‘nothing’s as good as it could be without Draco Malfoy.’ Anyway, Aurorah misses you. We all do but her especially. She wants you to be so proud of her flying. I know you would be. Not only will she be our Slytherin, she will be our star seeker, just like you. They’re all such gifted flyers, like you were. Even Cassi, and she’s only had her broom for three months. I know I told you every day of our time together that I loved you, but I just wanted you to say thank you so much, for everything. For loving me, even when our world was trying to tear us apart. For making sure the kids and I would be taken care of if anything happened to you, as if you knew something would. For the kids, they were your most precious gifts to me. I don't know that I would have survived losing you if it wasn’t for them. Thank you so much for everything, but thank you the most for loving me with every ounce of yourself and loving me in spite of our tribulations. You truly were a prince, my prince. I love you Draco.” she finished in a whisper as she felt strong hands on her shoulders. She turned half way and smiled sadly up at her father. He hugged her tight to him and kissed her temple. Snow began to fall around them. 

“Come inside sweetheart. It's cold as the dickens out here. Let’s have some hot chocolate and sit by the fire.” he whispered into her hair, trying, in his own way, to make his little girl feel better. She smiled up at him and nodded. They walked back towards the manor leisurely, his embrace a comfort to her as it had always been. 

When they entered the kitchen Molly looked at Hermione sympathetically. She reached up and wiped at the tears still evident on her face. 

“Been out to visit Draco and his mum already?” She asked. Hermione nodded. 

“And the baby.” she muttered as her own mother handed her a steaming hot cup of hot chocolate. She began to ask her mother something but her mum held up a hand. 

“Narcissa’s special recipe AND yes mini marshmallows.” to which her smile grew and she nodded. Hermione took a long sip of the warm liquid and looked towards the sitting room. When she swallowed she peeked at the three other adults over the rim of her cup. 

“The kids asleep?” She sat on a barstool and sat her mug down. Her mother nodded. 

“They’re all fast asleep and ready for Santa to come.” her mum answered. 

“Thank you all so much for your help. You make it so much easier on me.” She let her eyes drop to her drink. 

“That's what we are here for sweetheart.” her father replied. 

“Well, I suppose the three of you had better get on home and to bed yeah?” She asked, looking at the obviously tired elders. They nodded. 

“We'll leave you to it.” Molly answered as they each took turns saying their goodbyes before disappearing into the Manor to excuse themselves. She smiled. 

 

An hour or so later, after placing heaps and heaps of presents underneath her tree, her eyes fell to the silver ornament again. She pushed it out of her mind and walked the halls to her room to begin getting ready for bed. 

She entered her bathroom and the first thing she did was magick her hair into a french braid. Then she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She headed instantly for the pensieve. She grabbed a red cardigan to place over her black tank top. She walked to the pensieve and smiled as her fingers trailed across the vials of memories. 

Her fingers stopped when they found a memory titled “Happy Christmas Mrs. M”. She picked it up and held it in her hand as a small smile crossed her face. She unstoppered it and poured it into the pensieve. 

***************************

 

Draco’s face appeared and her smile grew. He seemed to be talking to someone so she dipped her face into the water. She felt the familiar feeling of cartwheeling down into the memory. 

When her feet met solid ground she looked around and realized she was in Hogsmeade village and Draco was dragging a younger version of herself through it. She was some ways away from them and she watched gleefully. 

Snow fell around them and he moved her underneath a branch pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Draco spoke. 

“Merlin I love you woman.” He smiled down at her before kissing her again. 

“I love you too Draco.” She whispered. 

“May I ask you something?” the words hung in the air.

“Anything.”

 

It was then that present Hermione noticed the wild mistletoe hanging from the branch. She knew this memory. This was their first official date post-war, even though they had been sneaking their relationship since sixth year. This was the night of the pink stargazer lilies. 

“I know we have been kind of half way together since sixth year, but.. Hermione, Will you be my girlfriend?” he whispered, looking into her eyes intently. Present Hermione was already crying buckets. 

“Of course!” she shrieked happily as she wrapped him in her arms.

She smiled as the scene before her changed. 

They were in a muggle evergreen grove, and she was dancing ahead of him in childlike excitement. Draco followed behind her smiling. 

“So Draco, what tree do you think?” she asked, looking past the three and four foot trees straight to the seven foot tall trees.

Draco surveyed them and found the healthiest looking of them all. He straightened out one elegant finger and pointed it out. She followed his finger and smiled. She nodded back at him and pulled out a small handsaw. 

Draco watched as she pulled her knitted green stocking cap down onto her head tight before beginning to saw at the tree trunk. He watched her curls dancing on the December wind, thanking Merlin for bringing the stubborn, smart, stroking witch into his life. 

When she had sawed halfway through the trunk of the tree she tossed the bandsaw to the ground and placed her snow boot firmly against the thick trunk and shoved it. 

There was a loud cracking sound and the tree slumped to one side, breaking free. She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. She motioned him towards the needles as she readied herself to lift the trunk. 

“You don’t seriously expect me to do manual labor do you?” he snorted snootily. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Well, I can’t very well lift it by myself now can I?” she tutted stubbornly.

“It’s called magic my dear Granger. You might want to learn it.” he snapped back. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Merlin Malfoy, stop being such a spoiled, prissy, pretty boy. Do something manly for once in your life. And last I knew I did know magic, better than you now that you mention it.” she snarked. Draco stared at her and huffed. 

“I am NOT a spoiled, prissy pretty boy Granger. I do manly things every day.” he whispered, leaning into his girlfriend close. 

“Prove it.” she whispered back, challenging him as a small smirk crawled across her lips. Draco growled. 

He stalked towards the top of the tree and lifted at the same time as his girlfriend. They walked to her car and tied it to the top of it. They drove as close to Malfoy Manor as they could get and then walked the rest of the way. 

Present Hermione remembered Narcissa's joy at having a real muggle grown tree in the Manor. It had become the central focus of Christmas that year. So much so, Narcissa requested one every year. She also requested Hermione retell the story of Draco succumbing to manual labor every year, and since it made the elderly woman shine in happiness, Hermione always obliged. Her husband always chose to sulk in a corner when she did. 

Moments later, the scene changed again.

The scene that laid out before her was one much like the gathering she had hosted earlier. She knew the surroundings well, she walked them every day. The halls were happily decorated and laughter echoed from the main sitting room. She saw her father talking suspiciously outside of it while she socialized with both her mother and Narcissa inside the sitting room. 

Her father clapped Draco on the shoulder and nodded, then they both walked into the room and Hermione followed. She noticed Draco walking to his mother and looking straight at the memory version of herself while he did. He bent down to whisper in Narcissa’s ear and she nodded excitedly. Hermione noticed Narcissa discreetly slip something off her finger and place it in Draco’s hand. 

This was a year after their first date, she remembered. This was the memory she had been thinking of when she saw the silver bauble. 

A moment later Draco was tapping on a champagne glass flute elegantly. He was staring right at her former self, in the svelte green sweater dress she had chosen to wear. He cleared his throat and then she sat beside memory Hermione. 

“Everyone, I’d like your attention please. What I’m about to say is pretty important. It will change the history of the Malfoy family forever. As many of you, hell, all of you know I’ve been in love with a certain beautiful brunette since… well since about forever but I was a stupid kid and didn't see my crush for what it was until our make up year as Head Boy and Head Girl. And she has spent all our time since making me the happiest bloke alive. Every moment spent with this girl is a happy one, even our arguments. Anyway, I’m mad for her and I just had one small question to ask her.” Draco monologued, his voice carrying through the room, casting his eyes around to their assembled guests before bringing them to rest on her. 

Hermione blushed beside Narcissa and hid her face. He leaned over his mother and grabbed the silver ball off the tree. He walked over and stood before her. He then dropped to one knee in front of her. Memory Hermione watched him and covered her mouth with her hand. Present Hermione was crying again.

“Princess, I want to thank you for loving me even though I used to be a huge prat, and giving me a chance even with our history. Thank you for showing me what love really means. Not love you resort yourself to because your parents chose for you, but love regardless of circumstance. Would you do me the honor, of being my Mrs. Malfoy?” he asked, not letting his eyes leave hers. Tears flooded her vision. 

“Yes. Of course I would! I love you so much.” she answered, her voice muffled from her hands. 

Clapping surrounded them as their guests showed their happiness. 

“Excellent. Now, you can have either this Malfoy family heirloom ring, or we can break tradition and you can have this,” he popped the silver bauble open and exposed a sterling silver set diamond ring. 

“You’re… letting me choose?” She asked, perplexed, staring at the two rings. He nodded. 

“I want the choice to be yours.”

The heirloom was ostentatious yet beautiful. The setting was a sterling silver with emeralds and diamonds. The one he had picked for her was much more her taste; simple, elegant and streamline. But she wanted to show his parents her dedication to their son so she slowly gestured towards the heirloom. 

As he slipped it on her, Narcissa hugged her. When it was on her fourth finger Draco leaned up to kiss her sweetly. 

“I love you.” He whispered. She looked down into his eyes and smiled tearfully. 

“I love you too.” she whispered back, tears falling from her lashes which he wiped away instantly.

“Happy Christmas Princess.” He muttered, hugging her to him. 

“Happy Christmas my Prince.” she replied, burying her face into his neck. He chuckled as Narcissa kissed his cheek and congratulated them. 

“Welcome to the family Hermione. Thank you for loving my son.” she whispered into Hermione’s ear. 

Present Hermione was crying buckets still. It was as beautiful and as meaningful as she remembered. 

***************************

As she touched down again inside her wardrobe she smiled. Her husband had always been a closet romantic with an obsession for over-the-top romantic gestures. She knew she needed to get to sleep so she left her wardrobe and laid on their bed. 

There were certain times of year she missed him more than others. Christmas was one of those times. So much of their nearly decade and a half long love story was centered around wintertime. She wrapped her jumper tighter around her as she laid in the middle of their marriage bed. The thought of all they had built together made her smile. 

Sure he had all the money in the world, but she had helped him to build the Malfoy name into one that transcended all blood statuses and no longer stood for pompous, prejudiced, entitled bigotry. Draco had expanded Malfoy Industries into muggle technologies at her suggestion. And it had quadrupled their profit margin. They had worked together always. Even with their tumultuous past and their warring tempers they had been an amazing team, a force to be reckoned with. He had said they were unstoppable. 

Hermione Malfoy’s depression was slowly cracking and crumbling. With each passing day and each passing month, she was battling the looming darkness. With the brightest light and positivity she could muster, just as she always had during the Second Wizarding War. After all, Dumbledore had said it best, 

“Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light.” 

And that’s exactly what she was doing. Using the brightest lights she knew of to turn on her happiness through this dark time. Dumbledore may have been a bit mental but he really was the wisest wizard.

With that thought, she dozed off with pictures of the happy times in her head.


End file.
